Summer Confessions
by RocketGirl3052
Summary: A sequel to Victory in Defeat. During a Summer Carnival, Musashi tries to confront Kojiro about what happened after her last Contest.


Summer Confessions

by

Rocket Girl

It had been a few weeks since Musashi and Kojiro had shared a kiss after Musashi's final Contest loss of the region. Both of them desperately wanted to talk to the other about it, but whenever they tried, they just got flustered, and usually Nyasu or something else would interrupt them. And with Satoshi heading back to the Jouto region soon, it seemed that night would just end up being another missed opportunity for the two, as it was all too easy for them to just put things behind them.

"But I don't wanna stay here..." Nyasu whined.

"There's no choice. You and the other Pokemon need time to recover." Musashi said.

The Rocket-Dan had had the unfortunate luck of once again running into a heard of Spear. But unlike other times, this group of Spear were watching over a group of eggs, and had littered the area with poison spikes to protect them. In the Rocket-Dan's haste to run away, all of them had run right into them.

While Musashi and Kojiro recovered fine, their Pokemon needed to rest for a day in the Pokemon Center. Musashi put on her Candy Musailina disguise, Kojiro pretended he was a regular trainer, and they were able to get their Pokemon taken care of by Joi.

"But I'm feeling much better now!" Nyasu went on.

"No!" Kojiro commanded. "All of you gave us quite a scare. We can afford to take one day off for you guys to recover."

Musashi nodded in agreement. "Besides, Kojiro and I could use some rest as well." But there was a small smirk along with that statement. To Musashi, this seemed like her last shot to get Kojiro to say what she knew he must feel. _He never would've said all that if he wasn't in love with me. Though I'm not quite sure how I feel, I can't just ignore a romantic gesture like that._

"Ok, I guess a little rest isn't so bad." Nyasu said. At least we finally have some food to eat!"

"Sonansu!"

"Manene!"

"Well, now that that's settled, just what are the two of us supposed to do?" Musashi pretended to not have a clue, in hopes Kojiro would suggest something a little... intimate.

"There's always the carnival." Joi suddenly popped in and said.

"Carnival?" Musashi and Kojiro questioned.

"Yes. You two arrived here just in time for the annual summer carnival. While your Pokemon recover you could go and enjoy that."

"What? But I wan-" Nyasu started before Musashi and Kojiro covered his mouth, afraid he'd blow their cover.

"A carnival sounds like fun! We'll be sure to check that out." Kojiro said.

"Good." Joi smiled and walked away.

Musashi felt a little disappointed, but a carnival could still get what she wanted accomplished if she got a little creative.

"Come on guys, I really am feeling better."

"Don't worry Nyasu. We'll be sure to bring you and the other Pokemon back something." Musashi said, though she didn't really mean it. She just wanted some alone time with Kojiro already.

"Yeah, don't worry. Your loss is our loss." Kojiro added.

But Nyasu couldn't help but notice how happily the two seemed to run off.

Nyasu sighed. "I guess i'll just finish my... hey, wait!" Nyasu suddenly noticed that his half full bowl was now empty, and the other Rocket Pokemon looked happily full.

"Don't you guys know it's rude to steal other people's food!"

Outside, it didn't take long for Musashi and Kojiro to find the Summer Carnival.

"Ah, this'll be fun!" Musashi happily said.

"Yes, it's been a long time since we could just have some fun." Kojiro replied.

Fitting in with the summer festival theme, Musashi and Kojiro had now switched into a pink and blue kimono, respectively. Around them were various rides, games, and drums playing as people danced. The festival would also be capped off with a fireworks display that night.

"I can't decide what we should do first!" Kojiro said impatiently.

Looking around, Musashi couldn't help but notice a big booth handing out watermelons.

"How about first we eat, then you can win me some prizes!" Musashi said, running over to the booth, now hoping that maybe this setting would re-spark the attraction the two of them felt that night. _I know Kojiro loves me. He just needs a little prompting._

"Sounds go to- wait, win her some prizes?" Kojiro was a little confused and annoyed, but was too hungry to care.

"Mmm, delicious!" Musashi said biting into her watermelon.

"I'll say! This has to be the juiciest watermelon I've ever eaten." Kojiro managed to mumble out through bites.

"How good is your aim? Try your luck and win a prize!" A male voice suddenly boomed out.

"Ooo! Look Kojiro! An archery booth!" Musashi said, finishing her watermelon.

"It's been years since I've done that." Kojiro replied.

"You mean you know how?"

"Yes, one of the many things my parents forced me to learn." Kojiro sadly said.

"Great! You can win me something." Musashi happily said and dragged Kojiro away.

"Well, ok... but its been awhile since I've done this..."

"You there sir! Do want to try your skill and win one of these fine prizes for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Kojiro exclaimed.

"Oh! Look look! A Muchul plushie!" Musashi squeed in delight, ignoring the man's comment. _It's much too early in the day for that kind of talk._

"Ah! An excellent choice." The man said. "In order to win that, you'll have to hit the bulls eye two out of three times."

"Two out three?" Kojiro was getting worried. He knew how much Musashi loved Muchul, and didn't want to see her reaction if he failed. "Ok." Kojiro said, taking a deep breath. "I'll give it my best." Kojiro smiled, and put any worry out of his mind. He knew from experience he'd never make it if he had any doubts.

"You can do it Kojiro!" Musashi was already thinking about squeezing that plush.

"Ok, here I go!" Kojiro said and let the arrow fly.

"Bulls eye!" the man said.

"Ha ha! Just one more!" Musashi exclaimed

"I did it!" Kojiro said proudly. "All right, that prize is yours Musashi!" Kojiro said and fired the second arrow away.

"Ooo, not quite." the man said. Kojiro had missed the mark by an inch.

"Eh? Come on Kojiro! You're not concentrating!"

"All right all right! I got it!" Though Kojiro was in actuality mad at himself for becoming overconfident. "Here we go. I'll hit the bulls eye this time." And he fired away...

"Bulls eye! You win!"

"I did it it!"

"I knew you could make it Kojiro! Now about that prize..." Musashi immediately turned her attention back to the man.

"Here we go! One Muchul plush." Musashi gabbed it out of his hands before he could fully hand it over.

"Muchul! you're so adorable!" Musashi hugged and snuggled it as if it were a real Pokemon.

Kojiro sweat dropped. "She's always loved that Pokemon."

"Yes, I can see..." the man said.

"Now that we've done that, maybe we could go for a ride?" Kojiro asked.

"Ooo! That sounds like fun! But which one?"

"There's a tilt-a-whirl over there. How about that?"

"I love tilt-a-whirl! Let's go!"

Musashi and Kojiro happily raced to the tilt-a-whirl and took the ride twice in a row, not having a problem with getting thrown around. They thought that this was mild in comparison to their daily lives. After that, they happily played on the bumper cars, with Musashi doing most of the ramming. Next was a roller coaster, and then the two them went down the giant slide, happily giggling the whole time.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Kojiro happily smiled at Musashi, having just gone down the slide for the third time.

"Me too. I also can't remember the last time it's just been the two of us." Musashi said. _I think it's time I take this a little further..._

"Huh, you're right." Kojiro was surprised he had actually forgotten about his Pokemon for a few hours.

Musashi stretched her arms out. "I'm getting a little tired. Isn't there some calmer ride we could go on?"

Kojiro looked around. "That Lovecus ride seems pretty mild." Kojiro said. Not realizing just what this ride was.

"Oh, a boat ride! That does sound nice." Musashi replied, and grinned mischievously. _This will be easier than I thought! He already wants to take me on a make out ride._

The two of them walked over to the ride and proceeded to get in.

"Watch your step, and be sure to keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times." The woman repeated the safety instructions, though she felt it was silly when the only people who went on this ride only put their hands and feet around each other.

"Don't worry Muchul. I'll hold on to you and make sure you don't get wet." Musashi said as she sat down.

Kojiro rolled his eyes. Musashi was taking this thing with her plush doll a little too far. "Hey, it's pretty dark in here." Kojiro suddenly noticed as the Lovecus boat started moving into the tunnel.

"You're right. I can't see a thing." Musashi said.

But that quickly changed. Dim lights suddenly came on, illuminating some grassy patches with robotic Pokemon cuddling, and some cicadas chirping in the background.

Suddenly, it accorded to Kojiro just what kind of ride this was, and a light blush appeared on his face.

"So, uh." Kojiro said, wanting to change the subject. "How do you think our Pokemon are doing?"

"Well, I'm sure they're much better by now. Though Nyasu will still be complaining I think."

"Yes, you're right." Kojiro tried to think of something else to say, but his mind went blank.

As Musashi looked around at all the cute Pokemon hopping around and snuggling, she looked back at Kojiro nervously trying to avoid her glance. She knew this was her chance.

"About what we were saying before..." Musashi began.

"What?"

"Well, about what happen before. After my last contest..."

Kojiro froze and his heart started pounding. A huge blush appeared on his face at the reminder of kissing Musashi. Musashi set her Muchul doll down next to her and turned toward Kojiro. A serious look on her face.

"Did you... did you really mean..."

"I... I don't know." Kojiro turned toward Musashi and interrupted. Everything happened so fast, and it was great, but you were so vulnerable, and I don't want you to think I was..."

"So you liked it too?" Musashi smiled happily.

"Well..." Kojiro really started to get embarrassed now. "Yeah, it was really nice. But I wasn't trying to take advantage of you! Honest!"

"Advantage?" Musashi couldn't believe Kojiro thought he was taking advantage of of her! "I was worried I was being too forward!"

"What? Really?" Kojiro breathed a sigh of relief. "To be honest, you did catch me a little off guard, but I really didn't mind."

"Well in that case..." Musashi started snuggling up to Kojiro's shoulder.

"But, I still don't know quite know how I feel." Kojiro suddenly said.

"You... you don't?" Musashi felt a little hurt. _Did I actually misread his signals?_

"I was just trying to comfort you, that's all. Like I said, I don't really mind what happened, but..."

Musashi couldn't hear another word of this and jumped out of the boat and tried to run through the water as fast as she could. Tears were running down her cheeks and there was no way she was going to let Kojiro see her like this for a second time. _How could I be so stupid. What was I thinking when I kissed him? I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down like that._

"Musashi! Wait!" Kojiro jumped out of the boat and tried to chase after her, but slipped and fell in the muddy water. "DAMN IT!" Kojiro yelled. "How could I screw this up?!"

Outside the ride Musashi had stopped running and crying, and was sitting down on a bench. It was getting dark, and the majority of people were by the lake waiting for the fireworks to start. _I really blew it this time. My Contest career and my best friend._

"Musashi! Musashi!" Kojiro yelled, having finally made it out of the ride. "Ah, there you are!" Kojiro exclaimed and ran over.

Musashi stood up and faced Kojiro. "Kojiro, just forget it. I know how you feel."

"No you don't! I don't even know how I feel!"

"You don't love me. That's not what you meant that night."

"But I do love you!"

Musashi gasped.

"Just... well, not exactly the way you thought."

"What does that mean?"

Kojiro took Musashi's hands. Hoping he could get through to her once again.

"I love you as a friend, but when you kissed me, things changed. And.. I'm not sure what you are to me anymore. But, I did like it when you kissed me." Kojiro blushed. "I liked it a lot, and I'm kinda glad it happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Musashi smiled, and turned toward the lake. "Maybe we could start over. To be honest, I wasn't really sure how I felt about you either."

"You weren't?" Kojiro was relieved. Maybe he wouldn't hurt Musashi's feelings after all.

"So, all that stuff you said before we kissed. You really meant all that?"

"Yes! Of course! I know someday you'll be a Top Coordinator." Kojiro smiled.

"You know what? I do too. It's only a matter of time. Watch out Jouto region! Candy Musalina is coming to conquer you!" Musashi's confidence suddenly seemed to come back to her.

Kojiro giggled. Glad everything seemed to be back to normal.

Suddenly, explosions were heard in the background.

"It's starting!" A young girl yelled as the fireworks show started.

Among the fireworks, one shaped like Hinoarashi, Chikorita, and Waninoko appeared.

"Huh, there sure are a lot of Jouto Pokemon around here. Oh! That reminds me! Here, you forgot this." Kojiro pulled Musashi's doll out.

"Muchul!" Musashi happily hugged her plush.

"You ran out of there so fast you forgot it."

"Well, I guess now you know why I was acting the way I was all day."

"It's ok, I had fun. In fact, today was really fun."

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we could get away from our Pokemon more often?"

"I'd like that. Sometimes I forget, just how close the two of us are."

"Yeah, with Nyasu and all our Pokemon chasing Pikachu, I hadn't really thought about it until all this started."

Musashi and Kojiro stared at each other. Suddenly, the feelings they felt after the Contest came back. It was like they had gone back in time to that night. Except this time, neither felt confused or surprised by what they felt. And as they leaned in to kiss this time, the fireworks in the background felt like their emotions being amplified for the whole world to hear.

As the kiss ended and they both smiled to each other, Musashi said, "You know, I don't think that's all we were going to do that night..."

"Wha? Musashi!" Kojiro's face turned as red as a Ledian.

Musashi laughed. "I'm just kidding Kojiro. I want to take things slow."

"Ha ha. Yeah... good one..." Kojiro took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Why don't we finish watching the fireworks and then go back to the Pokemon Center?"

"Sounds good to me."

As the crowd oohed and ahed over the fireworks, the two young new couple from the Rocket-Dan were inwardly oohing and ahing over their new relationship.


End file.
